The invention relates to a rotary piston machine.
In a rotary piston machine of the above-described type, the arched (when viewed axially) bearing points on the outer side of the outer gear are formed as troughs, and the arched (also when viewed axially) support points are formed as rollers on the inside of the housing element surrounding the outer gear. The bearing points and the support points have large differences in their degrees of curvature, which results in a high compressive force with a high level of operating noise with limited dampening as the support points engage in the bearing ponts. The space required by a rotary piston machine formed in this manner is relatively large. An example of a rotary piston machine of this type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 15 551.